


Seduction Aboard The Siren

by JCHB322



Series: Kylara's Story [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alcohol, Exotic Body Piercings, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fondling, French Kissing, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex F/F, Oral Sex M/F, Shaved Pubic Area, Spanking, Tattoos, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, breast stimulation, female orgasm, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCHB322/pseuds/JCHB322
Summary: After meeting Isabela in the Pearl, Kylara makes the sudden decision to have some fun with the lusty pirate... and convinces her love, Alistair, to join in the fun. This is my version of what really happened on board The Siren after the fade to black in-game... heh heh!





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurlana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/gifts).



> This is a short story that I have written which pairs with my LongFic (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631294). It falls about 1/3 of the way into Chapter 34. This is the most Explicit story I have ever written. While it starts off with light banter and humor, this is definitely NSFW! Be forewarned! 
> 
> Many thanks to Aurlana for helping me with my edits and being my beta-reader! If you have never seen her works, please check out her Cocktails & Cheese stories! They are an amazing and fun read! (https://archiveofourown.org/series/726291)
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> I will reply to comments.

**Previously...**

“I do, however, wish to get to know my potential student better, so we should call for a drink and you will honor me with a game of Wicked Grace.”

 _Oh, I stink at that game!_ I then glanced at Alistair and then back at Isabela. _She is quite pretty,_ I thought. _I wonder if…_ Suddenly, the room felt too hot. _What's come over me? I... I want this woman! But would Ali possibly agree with this?_ I cleared my throat lightly. “Are there no other ways for us to get to know each other?”

Intrigued, Isabela gave me a sexy smile, “Do you have… something else in mind?”

Alistair pulled me aside. “Um… May I ask what you are doing?”

I gave him a sultry smile. “Just… follow my lead, Ali.” Turning back to Isabela, I touched her arm gently and said, “We could go someplace private and I could... show you.”

“Ooh, and now you've piqued my interest. It would surely be rude of me to decline such a... delicious offer.”

Alistair’s eyes bugged out for a moment. “Are you suggesting… with her? I mean… Wow! Here I am, awake and everything.”

“Do you object, love?”

“Perhaps your friend is feeling left out? There’s always room for one more… Yes?”

“Um… boundaries, hello? Are you really sure you want to… You know…”

Standing in front of him, I whispered in his ear, “This could be interesting… and fun… for both of us.” I ran my hand down his chest and then gently cupped his growing erection… which thankfully for him the front of his armor hid from view.

He groaned. “Interesting, you say. Like it’s a good book, or maybe a delightful pastry…”

“Well?” Isabela grinned. “What’s it to be?”

Cheeks red, Alistair finally quietly replied. “I guess I’ll say it. I’m a weak, weak man. I suppose I’ll have to play along.”

“And what about you, Zev? Want to join in? For old times sake?”

Zevran laughed. “Ah, no, mi amado. I think you’re going to have your hands full as it is with these two. Perhaps another time, yes?”

“I will hold you to that, Zevran. As for you two… come, my ship is down by the docks. I’m sure you will find my cabins quite… comfortable.”


	2. Introductions

As the three of us headed out of The Pearl, there were cries and cheers from some of Isabela’s crew.

“Whoo! Bela, go for it!!”

“Only two today, Izzy?”

“That redhead is cute!”

“Which one?”

“Both of them! Their faces are as read as their hair!!”

It was true. I could see Ali blushing redder than a sunburn and I myself could feel the heat from my own cheeks and forehead. I was beginning to wonder if I may have gone too far.

“Don’t mind my crew… they mean no harm,” Isabela said with a smile.

We stepped out into the cool, early afternoon, sunshine. The fresh air felt good after the heavy perfumed smell of The Pearl. We slowly followed Isabela to the docks and then boarded her ship, The Siren.

“This way.” She headed to a door towards the stern of the large galleon. We headed through a door and down a short, narrow flight of steps. At the end of a short hall was a set of double doors. Isabela opened them and let us head in first.

The cabin was bright and airy. Windows lined the back of the cabin, letting in the sunlight. To the left of the windows was a desk covered in papers and several bottles of what I assumed had to be alcohol. On the far right was a large bed covered in exotic silks and furs. The rest of the cabin held enclosed bookcases and locked cabinets.

“Welcome to my home,” Isabela purred. “Please get comfortable while I change.”

“Ah… what about your crew?” Alistair swallowed a lump. “They won’t come in here, will they?”

Isabela cocked an eyebrow. “Do you want an audience?” My poor love turned even redder than I thought possible and Isabela laughed. “No, they won’t come anywhere near here. Not while I am… entertaining. We pirates have a code of conduct that must be obeyed at all costs. Rule one is not to bother the captain when she is in her quarters and the door is shut.”

“Oh,” was all he could manage to stammer out.

Isabela sauntered over to us both. She placed a gentle hand on Alistair’s arm. “Are you perhaps… having second thoughts about this?”

Alistair glanced at me. “You are really sure about this, Kylara?”

“Yes, Ali. I… can’t explain why… but I want this.”

Isabela smiled again. “Perhaps I can offer a little something to help you relax?” Alistair quickly nodded. “Very well. I’ll be right back.”

As she headed over to the desk area, I pulled Alistair over to the bed. I had him sit on the edge and I then removed my outer robe and hung it over the back of a nearby chair. Then I straddled his lap and put my lips close to his ear. “What can I do to help?” I whispered. “I can sense you are wanting this as much as I.” With my free hand, I slowly began to undo the many buckles on his armor.

Once I got his chest armor opened, he leaned in and whispered back, “I’ve just never done anything like this before.”

“I haven’t either.”

He hesitated, then asked, “What about that time with Leliana… in the bathhouse?”

Even though I knew he had seen us that night, I feigned innocence. “You… saw that?”

He nodded. “Up until Oghren walked in on you both.” Another pause, then, “Why did you do that with her?”

Again, I knew the real reason, but I chose not to answer his question. Instead, I asked, “How did that make you feel… watching me kiss another woman?”

I saw his eyes close and felt the unmistakable twitch from his hardening cock. “I… liked it.” He shuddered slightly. “It was… Maker, the sounds you both made. I… think… No, I want…”

I kissed him long and deep, then whispered, “Go on and get ready then, Ali, love. Remember, we have our safe words… and I’ll set a few ground rules for her.” I slid off of his lap and then walked over to Isabela.

She was leaning up against her desk wearing a bemused expression. “I have no idea what just happened, you were both so quiet. But I am taking it your lover is okay with this now?”

I nodded. “I think, and please don’t take this the wrong way, we just need to set a few rules down.”

“Of course, sweet thing. I would never do something that made you both uncomfortable.” She came up, embraced me, and then kissed my lips. “To me, sex and intimacy is all about giving and sharing pleasure.” She kissed me again and I could feel something metal hit my tongue. I drew back in surprise and Isabela laughed. “Found my tongue piercing, did you?”

I knew ears could be pierced (as Isabela did have very large gold earrings on each lobe), and I could see she had her bottom lip pierced, but I had never heard of someone getting their tongue pierced. She laughed again and stuck out her tongue to show me. The same kind of gold ball she had under her full bottom lip also decorated the middle of her tongue.

“That’s… different,” I murmured.

“You think so, dear? Just wait until you find my other piercings.” My eyes must have bugged out slightly because she laughed hard. Once she calmed down, she grabbed the tray that held three tiny glasses with a strange green liquid in it. The unlabeled bottle was also on the tray, as well as a small bowl that had some kind of dried herbs in it. She walked back over to where Alistair sat on the bed, now only in his smalls. She set the tray on the bed. “Kylara, was it?” I nodded. “Why don’t you go ahead and get comfortable with your love while I also get ready… then we can go over the rules. Oh, and don’t touch the drinks until I get back.”

“All right,” I said. Both Alistair and I watched Isabela head towards her bathing area. She stepped behind a screen. I kissed him again and then placed my foot on the edge of the bed to unlace my boots. I got them off quickly, then slipped off my inner robe, leggings, and breast band. Then I sat back on Alistair’s lap.

His arms wrapped around me and his hands and fingers began to play across my breasts and nipples. I moaned and wriggled around on his lap; his cock pulsed against my ass.

“Hey now! Starting without me? Not very sporting…” Isabela stepped from behind the screen and our mouths dropped open.

“Sweet Maker,” Alistair groaned.

Unbound, Isabela’s breasts were even larger than I thought. She had two gold piercings with small hoops going through each nipple and a gold chain was clipped to each loop. Another gold piercing decorated her navel. There were also two tattoos on her body of what I assumed had to be sea creatures, as I had never seen anything like them before. A many-tentacled creature wrapped around the right side of her waist and a savage-looking fish was just under her left breast. She was still wearing boots, but these were different from everyday, functional boots. These were made of a dark leather polished to a high shine. They went all the way up to mid-thigh and had heels on them so thin, I was wondering how she was able to stand, let alone walk in them, without falling over. But the thing that surprised us the most was that her pubic area was completely free of hair.

As she sauntered over to us, her hips swaying, I could see yet another gold piercing; this one at the clitoral hood. It twinkled in the light and as she got closer, I could see this piercing was shaped a bit like a fish hook and had a tiny gem at the bottom of it.

“I take it you both like what you see,” she smirked at us. “You both are staring at me so hard, that if I still had my clothes on, your gazes would have burned them off of me!” She sat down next to us, crossed her legs, and took the tray with the drinks. She held it on her lap. “Now. Before we begin, what rules do you wish to set?”


	3. Rules...

I swallowed, took a quick breath, then said, “I… don’t want Alistair to… be inside of you. Only me.”

Isabela smiled gently. “Worried that he might get me pregnant, sweet thing? You needn’t worry about that, I take preventative measures.”

“You don’t want children?” Alistair asked.

“Oh, perhaps someday… should I find the right person to settle down with. For now though, no. It would put an end to my career as captain of The Siren… and I don’t plan on retiring just yet.” She glanced at me. “So why, if I may ask, do you wish this rule?”

“Are you angry?”

“No, just curious,” she replied. When I couldn’t immediately reply, she nodded in understanding. “He is your first love, isn’t he?” She paused for a moment, then said, “And you are his first as well?” We both nodded and she smiled. “Ah, young love. You are both so very innocent and sweet… but you are craving a bit more… excitement? Is that why you approached me?”

“Yes,” I whispered, my cheeks turned pink.

Isabela leaned over and kissed my lips softly. “Well, worry not. There are other things your lover can fuck on me that will be just as satisfying…”

“Really?” Alistair asked, eyes wide. “Like what?”

“Ah now, let’s not spoil any surprises just yet.” She smiled again. “Any other rules?”

“I don’t want to do anything that might hurt either one of us,” I said.

“I’d found in my experiences that a  _ little _ pain can enhance one’s pleasure. For example, has he ever spanked you?”

Quietly, I answered. “Yes.”

Isabela chuckled. “Not as innocent as you first appeared to be, then. Good. So light pain is all right.” She smacked my thigh. “Like that?”

“Yes,” I said. “That is fine. Nothing harder than that.”

“Very well. I believe I heard you mention safe words earlier, yes?”

“Yes, I did.”

“This is good. So, what are they?”

“Mine is ‘tranquil’,” I said. “As a mage, if they Chantry makes you ‘tranquil’, they strip away everything that makes you a mage… no more magic, and in theory, no more demons. But it also strips away your personality, your emotions. It leaves you a former shell of yourself.”

“Oh! I’ve heard of that.” Isabela frowned. “It’s an awful practice. So that does make some sense as your safe word.” She turned to Alistair. “And yours, gorgeous?”

His cheeks red, he mumbled, “Swooping.”

“Sorry? What was that again?”

A little louder, he repeated, “Swooping.”

Isabela laughed. “All right, why that?”

Alistair gestured for me to tell her, so I did. “Because ‘Swooping is bad’. It’s a little joke between us.”

“Fair enough,” she said with a grin. “Not that I plan to use mine at all, but it is ‘keelhaul’… just so you know it.” She then gave us each a tiny cup of the green liquor. “Before you drink, a few things. The herb here, if you wish to take it, will help to calm and relax you. Just take a small pinch and put it under your tongue, like so.” She suited word to action. “Then just let it dissolve naturally.”

Alistair nodded and did the same.

Curious, I asked him, “What does it taste like?”

“Citrusy,” he replied. “Sweet, but a little spicy too.”

“There is nothing harmful in it, I promise. It will also wear off after a few hours.”

I reached over to pick up the small bowl. “May I?” Isabela nodded. I closed my eyes and sniffed the contents. My nose detected some familiar herb smells… and a few I did not recognize. It did not seem to be affecting Alistair or Isabela in any negative ways, so I took a pinch for myself and placed it under my tongue. I placed the bowl back on the tray. “I work with herbs both for cooking and medicinal purposes. I was just curious if I could identify them.”

Isabela reached up and caressed my face. “I don’t know all of the herbs in it myself, but I can tell you that one of them only grows in my home country. It is made by a master herbalist in Llomerryn. I first picked it up as a seasickness remedy for new sailors, but then I found a little taken before sex seems to help… enhance the experience.” She kissed me, then drew back. “The spirit here is from Orlais. I picked up… or should I say  _ liberated _ a few bottles of it from a rather pretentious noble last time I was there. ” She took a sip of it.

Alistair glanced at the tiny cup in his large hand. “Why such a small amount?”

“It is a lot stronger than you might think. You do  **not** want to ever drink straight from the bottle! It must be diluted. Even the heartiest of pirates could be knocked flat on their ass should they try it straight. This is not like rum or whisky.”

Like I had done with the herb, I sniffed the liquor. It smelled like a candy treat that I had only once before, but the smell was distinctive… licorice. I sipped it. It was strong, as she had said, but also sweet and bright. Besides the licorice taste, I could also taste herbal notes. “What is it called?”

“Absinthe,” she replied.

“Absinthe.” I rolled the unfamiliar word around on my tongue, then took another sip. “It’s… interesting.”

Alistair also drank some. “Wow, this is really good!” He drank the rest, then asked, “May I have just a bit more?”

“Hmm. How tall are you, Alistair?”

“192 centimeters. Why?”

Isabela leaned over me and examined him. “Strong, very muscular. Hardly any fat on you. You are quite sublime.” Alistair blushed. She seemed to think about it, then said, “Perhaps a little more for you would be okay. I know my limit on this and suspect you’d be about the same as me, Kylara.”

I nodded. I was already starting to feel the warming effects from just the one shot.

I watched as Isabela prepared another portion for my love. She had a slotted spoon placed over the glass and put a sugarcube on it. She then poured the Absinthe over the sugar. “This may seem strange to ask, but do you know any fire spells, Kylara?”

“I do, why?”

“When I prepared this at my desk over there, I had a candle to use. All I need you to do is just light the sugar on fire. Be  **very** careful, please.”

“All right.” I touched the sugar, murmured my lowest grade fire spell, and it started burning. I watched it, fascinated. “How is the sugar burning like that?”

“The sugar isn’t what is burning, it is the alcohol. You said you cook?”

“Yes.”

“This is just helping to melt the sugar. Once it goes out, I mix it in with the Absinthe, then add water to dilute the drink.” She then did just as she had described, then handed the glass to Alistair. “Drink this one slower, love. We don’t want you passing out before the fun really begins.” She winked at him, then raised up her own glass which just had a small amount left. I only had a few drops left in mine, but I raised mine as well. “La fée verte!” Isabela then drank the rest of her glass. I got the last few drops from mine and Alistair sipped his.

“What does that mean?” I asked her.

“The green fairy.” She grinned. “Supposedly, you drink too much of this and you will start to… see things. They say the green fairy that lives in the Absinthe wants your soul. In small amounts, it can act as a bit of an aphrodisiac but drink too much and the fairy gets her revenge.” She laughed as Alistair handed the rest of his unfinished glass back to her.

Placing the tray on the floor, she got up off the bed and stood in front of us. She leaned down and began kissing me deeply. Her hands caressed my breasts and tweaked my nipples. I heard Alistair groan as he watched us. She then broke away from me and began kissing Alistair. He was a bit hesitant and shy at first, but when he saw me gazing at him and licking my lips, he began kissing Isabela back a bit harder. I nibbled on his neck and began caressing his still confined erection. He groaned even deeper.

Finally, Isabela pulled away from him. With a sexy smile, she said, “This is a very good start. So… are we ready to play?


	4. Playtime!

We were all lying on the bed together, Alistair in between Isabela and me. I had slipped off my smalls, but Alistair still hesitated. I could see him blushing again.

“Don’t be shy, sweet,” Isabela crooned. “I have seen them in all shapes and sizes before. Not to mention if what I see straining against your smallclothes is any indication… I know I won’t be disappointed.”

I grinned inwardly… _Oh, she has no idea!_

Isabela looked over at me. “Come, Kylara. Perhaps we can help him to relax.”

I wasn’t sure what she had in mind at first until she drew me in closer for another deep kiss. I heard Alistair moan and I knew why. Not only was he watching the kiss, but my breasts were rubbing up against his chest… and if mine were, then Isabela’s were definitely doing the same.

“Ooohh… pl-please come closer,” Ali murmured. “I want… I want to feel those luscious breasts. Want to kiss them, fondle them… please.”

Breaking the kiss, Isabela grinned at me. “You heard your man. Shall we acquiesce and let him play?”

“If he stops touching himself and gives us both the same loving attention…” I teased.

Alistair jerked his hand away from his crotch. “Yes… yes, please!” he exclaimed. “I will!”

So Isabela and I got up on our hands and knees. We moved closer so that Alistair now had two pairs of breasts in his face.

“Maker bless me, such perfection!” Alistair’s hands began fondling, stroking, lightly pinching, tweaking the breast in each hand. At the same time, his mouth and tongue were currently licking and sucking on my nipple.

Isabela watched my face contort with pleasure. “Mmm, he must have quite the talented tongue if you’re making that expres- Oh!” she suddenly cried out. I glanced down at Alistair to see he was now flicking Isabela’s nipple piercing with his tongue. He then swirled all around her areola before sucking it deeply into his mouth. “Ah, yes! Definitely a wicked tongue on him! Can’t wait to see what else he’ll do with it!”

Twice more, Alistair went back and forth between our breasts. The noises he was making grew more wet and loud as he sucked lewdly against our skin. Isabela and I were kissing each other again, hot and desperate, but eventually, she pulled away from me.

“I think he’s had enough fun on his own… and such a good deed deserves to be rewarded, yes?” Isabela breathed out. The look in her eyes told me exactly what she was planning.

“Oh, absolutely.” I grinned at her. Together we backed away, moving our breasts out of reach of Alistair’s mouth.

“Where’re you going?” he moaned out. “Come back, please…”

“Don’t worry love,” I murmured. “We will take very good care of you.”

The two of us began to kiss our way slowly down his body. We paused briefly to lap at his nipples, which caused him to jerk upright slightly.

“Ooh, he’s sensitive, this one,” Isabela smirked. “This will be fun!”

Alistair barely managed to prop himself up on his elbows as we moved down further. “Seems he wants to watch,” I commented.

“Well, then! Without any further delay…” Isabela gently pulled down Alistair’s smalls and I grinned when I heard her gasp. “Oh, Kylara!” she purred. “You are so lucky! He is… énorme et magnifique! Joli!” She grasped his iron-hard shaft and slowly moved her hand down, sliding his foreskin away to expose the head. Precum was already beading at the tip.

“Tellement viril!” She licked him clean, making Alistair sigh in contentment. “Mmm! Delicious!”

“Yes, yes he is,” I murmured as I kissed my way down the strong, well-defined muscles of his stomach. I dipped my tongue in his bellybutton; dragged my fingernails lightly through the fine red-gold hair that ran from the base of his navel to his cock. “I love his taste, it drives me wild!”

“Care to join me then, sweet thing?”

“Oh, Maker! Yes, please… please, oh, please!!” Alistair babbled. The minute both of our hot, wet tongues licked him from base to tip, his head fell back and he yelled out, “Ooh, fuuuuuck!!”

“Hmm… Methinks he likes this?” Isabela teased the sensitive ridge just below the head with her tongue piercing, causing my love to babble out more ‘pleases’ and ‘yeses’.

“You have no idea how much…” I drawled.

“Less talking… need more!” Alistair growled.

“Now, now… You will behave.” Isabela gripped Alistair’s shaft and gave it a none too gentle squeeze, making him cry out a mixture of both pleasure and pain. “We will get there.” She then began slowly stroking him again. He sighed in relief as the two of us began to work together.

I licked the base of his cock and his balls, while Isabela took him deep within her mouth. We took turns, ran our lips along the sides of his shaft; his hardness caught between our aggressive kisses. Our hands moved together, stroking, cupping, lightly tickling the insides of his thighs.

Lost in the pleasure of two mouths, two tongues working him earnestly, Alistair gave up trying to watch and collapsed back on the bed. His breaths were ragged, his moans got louder, and his head thrashed from side to side. “Maker…” he managed to gasp out, “Feels so… damned… good!”

Isabela was now tonguing and fondling Alistair’s sac, while I ran my hand up and down his cock. I was watching for the telltale signs I knew were imminent. The minute I saw his hands tightly clutching the sheets of the bed, I told Isabela to stop. Curious, she backed away. I gave Ali a few more hard strokes and quickly pinched the head.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUUUUCCKKK!!” he bellowed. His hips jerked off of the bed as he tried desperately to free himself from my grip, but I held on. Slowly, he came down from his high and slumped back down on the bed, panting wildly. After a moment, I moved my fingers from the head of his cock and began gently stroking him. He had softened just a bit after his orgasm, but it didn’t take him long to recover.

“Now I have seen many erotic things in my years, but never have I seen that!” Isabela murmured. “What did you just do?”

Briefly, I explained about the book I’d found at the Tower and how I had used this technique once before on him. “It seems that it helps to extend and heighten a man’s pleasure.” I then leaned back down and began kissing Alistair’s thighs tenderly before moving back to take him into my mouth again.

Alistair sighed out, “Ooohh, love… the things you make me feel.”

“Interesting…” Isabela said with a smirk. “I will have to try that myself someday.” She then tapped my shoulder and bade me come close. I did but continued stroking Alistair. “Now I am going to tell you a little secret…” She then whispered something in my ear which had me turn pink, but at the same time very eager to try what she just told me. “You’ll know when.” She winked at me. “Now then, I’ll let you take care of lover boy on that end… I think I’d like to see what that tongue of his can do for me.”

I bent back down, nuzzling his tender sac with my nose, inhaling his unique masculine scent, and then exhaling my warm breath on him. As he moaned out my name again, I slowly kissed my way up his shaft and then took him back into my mouth. Isabela, in the meantime, crawled up the bed and turned around to face me. With her knees straddling Alistair's head, she settled her pierced cunt close to his mouth.

“Come on, lover. Tease me… please me.” I knew the exact moment he’d started as Isabela’s eyes closed and she cried out in pleasure. “Ahh, Kylara!” she gasped, “he is… absolutamente increíble!!”

I grinned (even though my mouth was busy with another task) and began moving harder and faster against Alistair’s cock.

I watched as his hands clutched at Isabela's hips while she rocked wildly against his face. When his body began to tense up, I slid my hand just behind his balls -- just as Isabela instructed me. Placing a knuckle into that sensitive patch of skin, I pressed gently as I continued to suck his cock.

Three things happened at once: Isabela came, screaming both our names, Alistair began his climax, coming hotly in my mouth, and when I rubbed and gently pushed that extra-sensitive spot with my knuckle again, he bucked upwards, spilling even more into my throat. I swallowed all that I could and then came up for air. A few final strokes with my hand gave him one last aftershock. 

Isabela leaned forward and eagerly took Ali’s cock into her mouth, sucking and licking until he was clean. Then she pulled me to her and kissed me deeply. I could taste his essence on her tongue, as I was sure she could taste him on mine.

Finally breaking the kiss, she moved down to the edge of the bed and grabbed Ali’s unfinished glass of Absinthe. She took a sip and then offered me the last of it. I drank it down.

“That was… wonderful,” she sighed. “You both are not as inexperienced as I first thought. Why is that?”

“We may be each other’s first loves, but that doesn’t mean we haven’t… explored new ideas,” I replied with a smile.

“Well, you two are just full of surprises. But alas, we will need to give gorgeous a bit of recovery time now.”

“Ah… not necessarily.”

Eyebrow raised, Isabela gave me a look. “Whatever do you mean, sweet?”

I turned back to look at my love. Isabela did as well and her mouth opened in astonishment.

Alistair was lying on his side, one hand propping up his head, the other resting gently on his hip. His cock already iron-hard again and he was grinning at the both of us.

“How?” Isabela whispered.

“Warden stamina,” I answered with a smile of my own.


	5. Oral

Predatory gleam in her eyes, Isabela gave a mischievous smile. “I think it is  _ your _ turn now, Kylara.” She pushed me back until I was lying on the bed, my legs hanging off the edge. “What say you, Alistair? Shall we make her a happy woman?”

“Absolutely,” he replied with a rumble that made me quiver. “There is nothing more satisfying to me than to make the woman I love come… over and over again.”

“Ooh, you are a wicked one, Alistair.” Isabela sighed. “You don’t happen to have a brother, do you?”

I heard his breath hitch for a split second before he quietly replied, “No. I don’t have a… brother…”

Isabela immediately picked up on the sudden change of emotion. “Oh. I… am sorry if I said anything to upset you, handsome.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “We are here to have fun… and as you just said, make your love come… over and over, yes? So, I think it best we just move on and do what we planned.”

Alistair gave a brief nod. I quickly sat up and began kissing him. I whispered in his ear, “She didn’t know, my love.”

He quickly whispered back, “I know. I’ve had my time to mourn; next will be payback… But at  **this** moment…” He gave me another hard kiss.  **You** are what is important now.” Turning to Isabela, he murmured, “It’s fine. We are good. He then kissed her briefly and she smiled at him.

I lay back down on the soft bed. Alistair leaned over the side of the bed and picked up a glass of rum that Isabela had poured for him moments ago. She had offered me some, but the Absinthe was still making my head tingle, so I politely declined.

As he took a drink from the glass, I saw something come to his mind because his eyes flashed golden. I wondered if Isabela had seen our eyes change.  _ Surely she would have said someth- Oooohhh!  _ Functioning thoughts ceased as Ali dripped his finger into his glass of rum again and then dripped the liquid onto my nipple.

“Oho! What a lovely idea!” Isabela giggled. “I’ll be right back!” She scrambled off of the bed and walked (as quickly as she could in those boots) to her desk and poured herself a glass of rum. Once back on the bed, she dribbled quite a bit of rum on my chest. “Such pretty breasts you have, Kylara!” she cooed before moving down and lapping up the spilled alcohol.

Alistair, in the meantime, kept dipping his finger into his rum and dripping it over my nipple. He was watching my face very carefully. Occasionally, he’d blow onto the liquid, cooling and drying it. So on one side, I had Isabela hotly devouring one breast and nipple, and on the other side, cool liquid and cold air making the other pucker with chills.

The combination of hot and cold had me writhing on the sheets, my stomach muscles clenching. I was wondering if the two of them could make me come just from this. It certainly was keeping me on the edge!

I was beginning to wonder if Alistair was planning on torturing me forever with the constant dripping of rum and blowing on my breast, he quickly gulped down the rest of what was in his glass and then blissfully lowered his mouth and tongue where I was needing them. Lapping, swirling, and sucking… making me cry out in relief and ecstasy!

His large hand reached for my other breast, so Isabela moved down my body. She splashed some rum across my middle and began slurping and licking the cool liquid from the contours and hollows of my belly, while Alistair was kneading and kissing both my breasts with loving attention.

Once the rum was clean from my stomach, I felt Isabela move even further down. She slid off the bed and knelt on the floor between my legs.  _ Was she about to… Do women do  _ **_that_ ** _ to each other too?! _

“Ah, Maker!” I cried out as Isabela’s tongue piercing teased my clit. A moment later  she was licking me in earnest, her tongue snaking all around my cunt. She thrust it deep inside, lapping up my arousal. I always loved Ali going down on me, but knowing it was a woman doing it to me now took it to a whole new level of erotic for me.

“Mmm, Alistair, she is quite yummy!” I dimly heard Isabela say, “Perhaps you wish to join me in this feast?”

Alistair whispered hotly in my ear, “Would you like that, my love?” His tongue licked the edge of my ear. “Do you want the two of us to take you at the same time?”

I pulled him away from my ear so he could look me in the eyes and I heard him groan breathlessly.

“Never have I seen such a fire in your eyes, Kylara, my love.” He brought his lips down to mine and began kissing me, his tongue sliding deep into my mouth, while Isabela continued to move her mouth against me in the most amazing of ways.

As Alistair slid down my body to join Isabela, I moaned out, “Yes, Ali! I want you to fuck me with your tongue, your fingers! Make me come so hard that I will feel you for days to come! Then I want your magnificent cock to do the same to me! I want to feel you deep inside of me! Show her what it is you do to me!”

I felt Alistair growl with lust. Quickly, he murmured to Isabela, “Trade places with me, please?”

The blissful stimulation stopped as Isabela got off the floor and back onto the bed. She watched as Alistair knelt down and began kissing his way up my left thigh and then down my right. Then he brought his face right up to my cunt and inhaled.

“She has a beautiful pussy there, doesn’t she?” Alistair didn’t respond, yet I heard Isabela moan. “Oh, Kylara… you should see the look on his face. I think you are about to get devoured. Those eyes…”

“Yes, please… Ali, my love!” I cried out. “Take me with your mouth!”

There was no verbal response from him, but I felt the broad flat part of his tongue swipe against my most sensitive of areas from bottom to top in a slow drawn out lick. This was done again… and again…

“Uhn!” I grunted. “More… please, Ali!”

The texture then changed from hard to soft as he now used the very tip of that incredible, flexible muscle to gently circle around my clit. His lips closed up against it and a sucking kiss was now pulling at my sensitive nub.

The sensation was so intensely erotic, I felt myself growing wet with need.

Another long, broad sweep of his tongue had me trembling in sheer delight. I loved how every time Alistair did this to me, I never knew what to expect. Every oral experience he gave me was unique – he was always trying new techniques, always judging my reactions, always surprising me.

His mouth and tongue were now making wide circles around the inner walls of my vagina making me moan in delight. Each time his tongue reached the apex, he’d lightly flick my clit with it causing my hips to jerk upwards.

So far, Isabela made no move to join us. The one time I’d managed to glance at her, she seemed totally enraptured watching Alistair work on me. In fact, I noticed she was slowly stroking her own clit while watching us. A moment later I heard her sigh out, “¡Qué suerte tienes, Kylara! I have never had a man worship me the way Alistair does to you! Perhaps, you’d be willing to give me a small sample of the gift he is giving you?”

I wasn’t sure at first what she meant by that – as I was quite involved with the sensations flooding my own body – but immediately understood when she straddled my face and lowered herself to my lips. At first, I was quite shocked… but quickly realized that since she’d done it to me, I should probably return the favor. Afterall, this was all supposed to be about us giving and sharing each other’s pleasure.

I took in Isabela’s scent and was pleasantly surprised. Like my own body, she shared a similar musk, but she also smelled of sea, salt, and sun… like a warm breeze coming from the waves. I gave a tentative lick. I wasn’t sure what to expect, but it wasn’t unpleasant. So I focused on what Alistair was doing to me and attempted to replicate it on Isabela.

She chuckled lightly, “First time tasting another woman, Kylara?” I couldn’t really answer, so I nodded, figuring she’d feel it. “Just focus here,” she said as she jiggled her piercing so I could feel it. “Where it feels good to you, it will feel good to me.”

I did the best I could, but it was getting hard to focus. Ali was now thrusting his tongue deep inside me and the intensity of it was bringing me closer and closer to climax. Isabela could tell as well… my cries were getting louder and higher pitched. She pulled herself away from my mouth, turned, and gave me a smile. “Can’t blame you, sweet thing.” She resumed stroking herself with one hand. “He is fucking amazing at this!” She tweaked my nipples with her other hand. “So let’s just give you what your body is so desperately craving…”

_ So close, so close,  _ my mind screamed. I knew Ali could tell I was almost there, but instead of moving faster, he slowed down and then pulled away. I heard loud sucking and slurping sounds and through heavy-lidded eyes saw Ali licking his fingers. He came back down to me and kissed my cunt lovingly. Then his mouth was replaced with his fingers. One, then two. He began moving them in and out of me, slowly increasing the pace.

Isabela bent over me, her lithe tongue now joining Ali’s fingers. She rapidly swirled around and sucked on my clit as Alistair fucked me with his long fingers.

“AHHhh!” I cried out, the desire was quickly becoming nigh overwhelming.

Alistair slowed down once again and I felt something new, something unexpected. Three fingers. He’d never used three fingers before and it was more than I was used to. It was bordering on pain… I thought I might have to use my safe word, but he kept the pace slow.

Gradually, the pain lessened. It helped that Isabela was still working me over with her mouth. Alistair could see (and feel) that I was accepting this new situation and began moving his hand faster. Isabela pulled her mouth away but quickly replaced it with her fingers. She stroked me as wildly as herself.

Feeling stretched and full, I gave into it all. “Fuck, yes! Faster, Isabela! Harder, Ali! About to… Fuck! I… AHHHHH!! Coming!! Coming HARD!! Oh, Maker… Coming so fucking HARD!!”

Just then, something warm and wet gushed out of me in a hot spurt, making me cry out once more before I completely collapsed from the most intense orgasm I had ever had in my life.

Moments later, I could feel again. Alistair’s warm, heavy body was covering me and he was kissing my face tenderly. I turned my head slightly to feel Isabela’s lips caress mine as well.

“You are all right now, my love?” Alistair asked with concern. “You blacked out there for a moment.”

I kissed him and Isabela again. “I am fine. That was just… fucking amazing… The two of you… thank you.” I sighed in contentment. “In fact, I wouldn’t mind a repeat…” I wormed my hand in between our bodies and closed my fingers around Alistair’s erection. Giving it a gentle tug, I murmured, “…with just one minor change.” I felt him groan his approval. Turning to Isabela, I then said, “I believe I also need to return the favor to you, this time for real.” I kissed her and she grinned.


	6. Fuck

Alistair carefully moved off of my body and stood at the foot of the bed, his erection huge and ready. Isabela also got off the bed and stood next to my love.

“Sooo,” she purred out to me, “how do you want to be taken, Kylara? So many ways, so little time…”

I sat up on the edge of the bed, Ali’s cock was now bobbing close to my face. He gave a groan as I grasped and stoked him a few times. I swirled my tongue around the head. I looked up into his golden eyes and placed a kiss on the tip of his cock. Then I turned around, got onto my hands and knees, and presented my backside to the both of them.

“Ooh! One of my favorites!” Isabela hummed in delight. “And you have quite a nice ass there, Kylara. Perfect for…” Her hand smacked my right asscheek. I moaned wantonly. “Seems someone likes this, Alistair!” Isabela grinned at him. She then smacked my left side, making me moan louder.

“Mmm, I know,” Alistair rumbled. He leaned over closer to me. “Spread yourself a bit wider for me, love.” I did as he asked, moving my knees further apart. I also lowered my face closer to the bed, which made my ass stick up higher. I heard Alistair groan again. I felt his finger reach in between my legs and he gently caressed my clit until I was more than ready to have him inside of me.

“Ali! Please, I need you so much!” I cried out.

Another slightly harder smack landed on my right side again, then I felt him at my entrance. He rubbed his cock against my wet folds.

I felt Isabela lay a hand on my hip and she murmured breathlessly, “So huge! Oh, please… I want to see… want to watch you slide into her, Alistair!”

Slowly, he pushed and began to fill me. Both Isabela and I moaned at the same time.

“Ooohh, you should see it from my perspective, Kylara!” she gasped. “The way he’s stretching you… filling you! Fuck, I think I’m going to come just from watching this! I have never been so aroused!”

Alistair was finally inside of me all the way. “You feel so good,” he sighed. “So hot, so wet… so tight! Maker bless me, how did I end up with someone so absolutely perfect?” As his hands gripped my hips, Isabela moved her own hand away.

I felt the bed dip slightly as she placed her booted foot on the edge. As I glanced in her direction, she brought her fingers to her clit. She bit her lip, then moaned out, “Fuck her, Alistair… I want to watch you pound her with that monster shaft of yours. I want to see her come undone!”

“Yes, my love!” I wriggled myself against him and heard him hiss in a breath. “Fuck me with your gorgeous cock! I want to come screaming your name!”

“Maker’s Balls, these things you say to me… So hot!” He smacked my right asscheek yet again. I cried out as I felt the sting. He gripped my hips tightly, pulled out almost fully, and then thrust back into me hard and fast. Over and over he bucked into me. I rocked back to meet him.

The only sounds in the cabin now were grunts, groans, slapping flesh as Alistair slammed into me again and again, and Isabela moaning softly as she fucked herself with her fingers while watching us. No witty sexy talk… just the sounds of unbridled lust.

“Fuuuuuck…” I moaned out. Alistair was repeatedly hitting my sweet spot… the one that would make me come fast and hard. I knew it wasn’t going to take me long. “Isabela,” I just managed to breathe out. “Bed… now!”

She didn’t question me. She knew what I wanted her to do… what I was going to do for her. She lay down in front of me on her back, her legs spread wide on either side of me. Then she moved down – close to my waiting mouth.

Using Alistair’s momentum as he continued fucking me, I rocked forward on each hard thrust and began ferociously licking Isabela’s cunt.

“Ah, fuck!! Yes! Yes! Yes!” she yelled out. “Already so close! Fuck, Kylara! Just like that, yes! YES! YES!!” Her back suddenly arched off of the bed and she gave a long, drawn-out, strangled cry as she came.

As Isabela screamed out her ecstasy, Alistair thrust even harder in me.

“Close! So close, Ali!” I panted. I felt him adjust his angle slightly as he continued to pound into me. “OH! There! Right there!”

“Come… for me… love!” Ali grunted. “Want to… feel you!”

Three more rapid strokes was all it took. My body clenched tight and I screamed his name as I came powerfully. “Al-is-tair!! FUCK! YES!”

He gave a heavy groan as my muscles fluttered and clenched around his cock. “Maker, Kylara! You feel so good!”

A moment later he pulled out, but to my surprise, he hadn’t orgasmed. He was still as hard as a rock. I rolled over and sat up. Isabela had also recovered and was just as surprised as I was. “Ali? How?”

Eyes closed, he panted, “Held myself back. Wanted to make you come first! Need you again… quickly!”

I was so shocked that he had managed this; he’d never done that before. I wasn’t sure what to do, but Isabela quickly took charge.

“Alistair, sit. Now lay back.” He lay prone on the bed. “Kylara, get on his lap. No, sweet… don’t face him, face outwards. Towards me. That’s it. Lean back and support yourself on your feet and hands.” Then she guided him back into me.

“Ahh!” Alistair moaned. He brought his knees up slightly and began thrusting upwards into me. “Shit…” he gasped, “not gonna… take me long… to come! But want to… come with you, love!”

After two intensely strong orgasms, I wasn’t sure if I could manage to get a third quite that fast. I knew I would get there eventually… but quick enough for Ali?

Isabela seemed to realize my situation and she knelt next to us. As I was bouncing on Alistair’s cock, she wet her fingers, reached down between us and began rubbing my clit, hard and fast. She also sucked my nipple into her mouth.

“Ooohh, Isabela!” The added sensations were  _ definitely _ helping. “More! Fuck, yes! More!”

My nipple popped out of her mouth. “More, sweet? Very well.”

Alistair’s motions were beginning to take on a frenzied pace as Isabela quickly moved in front of us. She lowered her mouth down to where Alistair was frantically thrusting into me and began lapping and sucking my clit. 

“Ah, shit! I can feel your tongue on my cock, Isabela!” Alistair shouted. “About… to… come!!”

Maybe it was her tongue piercing nudging me just so, or it could have been that Isabela was just as talented with her tongue as my Ali was… because I quickly peaked. My head fell back in dizzying pleasure as I came.

“Maker! Kylara!! Isabela!! FUCK!!” 

Jet after jet, Alistair came so hard I ended up having another smaller climax. Trembling, I could no longer support myself. I collapsed back on Alistair’s heaving, sweaty chest. His cock softened slightly and slipped out of me. A little bit of cum dripped from each of us. 

“Mmm,” Isabela purred. “Now  _ that _ was impressive… and you’ve left me a treat! Maker, vous bénisse tous les deux!” She knelt back down and began gently cleaning both of us with long and slow swipes of her tongue. 


	7. Last

After another round of Absinthe, we lay on the bed, Isabela between us, swapping gentle kisses and tender touches. The warming sensation from the potent drink had every part of my body tingling and all too soon, I was ready for more. Yet, to be fair, I knew it was Isabela’s turn to have some fun. 

With a smile, I kissed her plump lips, then asked, “So, you said that there were other things that Ali could fuck on you that would feel good, yes?”

Isabela, a dreamy expression on her face, was lightly running her fingers through Alistair’s chest hair. She sighed and said, “Sí, eso es verdad, encantadora Kylara.”

“What did you just say?” 

“Ah, forgive me… I do slip into Antivan from time to time. I said, ‘Yes, that's true, lovely Kylara’.” She grinned. “I am sure you’ve noticed I speak Orleasian as well?”

I nodded.

“Why Antivan? Didn’t you say you are from Rivain?” Alistair asked with curiosity.

“I am indeed from there originally, but I loved it so much when Zevran would whisper naughty Antivan words in my ear, I asked him to teach me his tongue.”

“You know him well?”

“Yes, he and I were lovers for a while. That doesn’t bother you, I hope?”

I glanced at Alistair. He just shrugged. “No, it doesn’t,” I said.

“Could you say something in your native language?” Alistair asked. “I have to admit I am a bit curious what the Rivain language sounds like.”

Isabela smirked. “Very well. Estou com tesão e quero ter vocês dois novamente.”

“What does that mean?”

“I'm horny and I want to have you two again.”

Both Ali and I laughed wholeheartedly.

“So,” Alistair asked Isabela as we all stood by the edge of her bed, “what exactly do you want me to do?”

She sauntered over and showed a small vial to Alistair. He looked at it curiously. “This is a special oil. It not only will lubricate, but it has warming properties.” To me, she winked and said, “It also has a pleasant taste.” She uncorked it and then asked him, “May I?”

He nodded. Isabela poured a small amount of oil into the palm of her hand, then gently began applying it to Alistair’s cock. He immediately began to swell and harden as she expertly stroked it.

“Oooh, Isabela… that feels so good,” he moaned.

With a grin, she released him. “Just wait, it gets better.” She poured some more oil - on her fingertips this time - and then applied it to my pussy. 

I immediately felt the tingle. “Oh, that does feel amazing!” I sighed. “May I apply it to you?” I asked her.

She handed me the vial. “Be a bit more generous on me, I need it on my inner thighs as well.”

“All right.” I poured quite a bit onto my palm, set the bottle down on a nearby table, then rubbed my hands together. Per her instructions, I coated her thighs and then used my fingers to apply it to her cunt as well. She gasped in pleasure as I tickled her clit before I slowly pulled my hands away. I still had some excess oil on my hands, so I rubbed it on my breasts.

“Mmm, now what?” Alistair groaned as he slowly stroked himself.

“Good thing I wore these boots,” Isabela murmured. “You are quite tall there, Alistair.” She stood in front of him, her ass to his crotch. Reaching behind, she then guided his cock to the space in between her thighs. “Grip my hips here, lover.”

He did, then slowly began moving his own hips, thrusting his cock against her. “Ah!” he cried out and began to move a bit faster. “That oil… your thighs, Isabela. This feels really good!”

As I was standing in front of both of them, I could see that Ali’s cock was rubbing up against Isabela’s cunt and her clit, but not penetrating her. Seeing the crown of his shaft appearing again and again from in between Isabela’s thighs was getting me extremely aroused. I sighed and began stroking myself in time to his thrusts. As the oil warmed to my touch, I felt myself getting really wet. I sank to my knees, bit back a cry, and rubbed faster. Still, it wasn’t enough.

Glancing up, I saw Isabela was tweaking her nipples as Alistair continued to move against her. She was biting her lip and her breaths were getting ragged. Ali’s cock was glistening not only with oil but with precum as well. I moistened my lips and with a spur of the moment decision, rose up and began licking both Isabela and Alistair at the same time. I heard them both gasp in surprise.

Both of them moaned as I teased Isabela’s clit when Ali pulled back. When he moved forward again, I opened my mouth so he could thrust in between my lips. He slowed his movements down slightly in order to allow me time to apply a bit of suction to his cock. Isabela had been right, the oil did have a pleasant taste… especially when combined with the deliciousness of both of their arousals. I continued to rub my clit vigorously as I pleasured them.

Isabela leaned back and clasped her arms around Alistair’s neck. She moaned loudly as I continued teasing her clit with my tongue. “Ah, sí, Kylara! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!” Her thighs clamped around Ali’s cock, which made him groan. He gripped her hips tighter, gently bit her shoulder and thrust harder. Isabela cried out, “¡Oh, Creador! ¡Esta lengua y polla me están llevando al paraíso!”

I wish I knew what she was saying in her pleasure, but even so, hearing it was very erotic. I was getting close, but I could tell Isabela was closer. I nudged her piercing out of my way, sealed my lips on her sensitive bud, and gently sucked.

Isabela screamed as she came; Alistair held onto her as she almost went boneless. Seeing her like this pushed me over the edge as well and my voice joined hers. Through heavy-lidded eyes, I could see her wetness further lubricating Ali’s heated flesh. He thrust harder and faster, chasing his own climax.

It didn’t take long. A strangled grunt and the next thing I knew his ejaculate hit my lips, neck, and breasts. Some also trickled down Isabela’s thighs. I licked what was on my lips, then moved back up to Isabela and cleaned her up with my tongue.

She then pulled me to my feet and used her tongue to clean up the rest of my face, neck, and breasts. When she finished, she brought her lips to mine and we kissed. Alistair walked over and embraced us both.

“Ma belle Kylara, mon bel Alistair,” Isabela sighed. “The two of you are…”  She kissed him, then me again. “Thank you for sharing this… incredible love you have for each other… with me.” She wiped a tear from her eye. “I… have been with many other lovers in the past, but none have compared to what both of you share. Someday I hope I will find someone with whom I can have that same deep connection.” She then gave us both a grin. “I do hope I will get an invitation to your wedding, yes?”

Both Alistair and I blushed. Then I replied softly, “If we survive the Blight… then I can think about the future.”


	8. Epilogue

The sun was slowly going down when the three of us made our way back towards The Pearl. The herb and the potent alcohol we had shared with Isabela had left our systems, but I still felt a tingling thrill from what I had just experienced. Glancing at my love, I could see his face was also teasing a similar smile.

“My dear,” Isabela cooed, back to her fun and flirtatious self, “you wouldn’t consider… leaving Alistair with me, would you? Or perhaps letting me borrow him for a week every summer? I’m sure we could work out a deal.”

“Would you lend me your ship?” I asked.

“No.” She laughed heartily. “Fair point.”

“Not that the idea of being ‘borrowed’ isn’t  _ terribly _ fascinating,” Alistair said as his grin widened, “but let’s not forget the darkspawn. There may not be a week every summer, or any summer…”

“Darkspawn?! Is that the only thing you Grey Wardens think about these days? What about the good old obsessions? Breasts, firm buttocks, hot sex…”

“Mmm… hot sex…”

I smirked at Alistair. “Down, boy.”

Isabela laughed again. “Now, wasn't there something else you wanted from me? A lesson, perhaps?”

“Yes, please. Never hurts to learn something new.”

“Indeed. Come, let’s head back here. We will need some space for this…”

It was full-on dark when we finally made our way back towards the Gnawed Noble, Alistair briefly pulled me aside. “So… care to explain what got into you back there?”

“Got… into me?” I flirted innocently. I then pulled him closer. “Well, you did, for starters…”

Alistair groaned. “You know what I mean. You, me, and Isabela?” He glanced around nervously, making sure no one was looking at us. Cheeks pink, he then quietly said, “It was... incredibly erotic and exciting... but…”

“Oh, you are wondering if that will happen again?” He nodded quickly and I gave a gentle smile. “No, love. I think it was just a one-time, momentarily curious thing. There was just something about her…”

“She was quite pretty, I’ll agree,” he murmured. “But I much prefer  _ you _ all to myself.” He gave me a gentle kiss. “Call me selfish, but I really don’t want to share you… even with another woman.”

“We probably won’t ever see her again.”

He put his arm around me and gave me a quick hug. “You are probably right.”

"I will say though, some of the things we did back there in her cabin... I  _ really _ enjoyed it."

"Mmm, I did as well, my love." Alistair was quiet for a moment, then murmured in a husky voice, "Think you might want to try some of it again? Upstairs?"

I reached into the pocket of my robe and pulled out a small linen handkerchief tied with a ribbon.

"What's that?" Ali asked.

"Oh, just a little bit of that special herb that we shared earlier..."

With a lusty grin, Ali grabbed my hand and pulled me after him as he ran as fast as he could back to our room.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone was wondering, my interpretation of languages in Thedas (for fun)... and their Earth counterpart...
> 
> Orlais - French  
> Antiva - Spanish  
> Rivain - Portugese


End file.
